Three Words, Eight Letters
by MB Stortroen
Summary: TITLE COMES FROM SOMETHING BLAIR SAID TO CHUCK IN "GOSSIP GIRL"! ONE-SHOT! Alternate ending to "Seeing Red" What if after Catherine told Vincent to figure out his feelings for Alex, he had kissed Catherine, in order to prove to her, he didn't feel anything for Alex? Rated M for...you'll figure out why.


**A/N: Another one-shot! This time it's an alternate ending of "Seeing Red". Also, the title is taken from something Blair said to Chuck in "Gossip Girl" (yes, I'm a fan of "Gossip Girl" and no I'm not ashamed of it). The line is also in here. There is also a part similar to the beginning of Stelena's first time in "The Vampire Diaries" but in VinCat style. Smut, smut, smut, smut, and more smut.**

**Lines from the show are in bold and italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. I also don't own Gossip Girl or The Vampire Diaries. Any dialogue is completely coincidental (unless I say otherwise) and not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

Three Words, Eight Letters by: MaryBeth Stortroen

"_**It doesn't change US." Vincent told Catherine trying to make her see that Alex coming into their lives doesn't change what they have.**_

"_**Maybe you're right, maybe I don't remember what it's like to be close with somebody, but can you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't still have feelings for her. She still loves you, Vincent. Maybe you need to figure out if you still love her."**_

'But I don't. I've had 10 years to fall out of love with Alex, which I have. Who I love now is you. Please, don't push me away now, especially after everything we've been through.' Vincent thought.

"You should go." Catherine said, as she turned her head but stayed where she was standing.

'Kiss her, kiss her.' One part of his brain said, the other was saying 'leave and do what she said'. His heart was saying, "Kiss her, and prove to her you don't love anyone else". As Vincent was dealing with this internal war of whether to kiss her or not, Catherine was trying to figure out why he was still standing there.

Eventually, Vincent gave up and said to himself, "To hell with it." He stepped forward towards Catherine. What he was about to do would take her by surprise but he didn't care. He needed to prove to her that he felt everything for her and nothing for Alex. Vincent cupped Catherine's face and pressed his lips to hers. He put all the love and passion he felt for her into that kiss.

Catherine was totally caught off guard. She was caught off guard so much that when she was about to kiss him back, he pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" Catherine asked as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Because I…"

"No, don't say it."

"Well, I'm going to." Vincent said and then he said the three words that could break or make a relationship. "I love you." he said and then stared at her waiting for her response, which didn't come so he said something that would motivate her into saying something. "Three words, eight letters. You say it and I'm yours. (That's what Blair said to Chuck)" Vincent declared.

"I…I…I…I…"

'Come on, Catherine. They are just three words.' Catherine thought.

She took and deep breath and said. "I love you. I love you."

He kissed her and she kissed him back. He backed her up inside her apartment and against the wall. He guided her legs around his waist. He swiped his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth and he guided his tongue inside. Their tongues danced with each other. He pulled her off the wall and walked them to her bedroom. He opened the door, shut and locked it, and set her down on the bed. She slid his jacket off of him and he threw it on to the floor. He then felt the beast want to come out and play and he sat up on the end of the bed. Catherine came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't." she whispered.

"Catherine, I can't." he said, with his eyes glowing.

"Yes, you can. He won't hurt me." Catherine told him.

He turned his head toward her and she kissed him. When she pulled away, his eyes were back to their original color. He then climbed back on top of her. He unbuttoned her sweater and gently slid it down her arms, especially the one with the shot wound. He then gently lifted her tank top up and took her left arm out and then brought it over her head and down her right. He then rubbed his thumb over the gauze covering her shot wound.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get there sooner. I heard the car start to roll and that's when I started to run towards it. Once, I heard the gun shot, I thought it was too late but I kept running."

"Vincent, it wasn't your fault. I was the one who caused the whole thing to happen. I told you what Evan said, when it could have waited. I'm alive because of you."

"You're alive because of Evan. Evan was the one who saved you that night. I just got you out of the car.

"It doesn't matter who saved me all that matters is that I'm alive and that I love you."

"I love you." he kissed her.

Catherine grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She slid her hand up his toned chest. He unbuckled her belt and jeans and pulled them down. He did the same to his jeans as well. He kissed her neck and unhooked her bra.

She slid her hand near the waist band of his boxers causing Vincent to growl. He slid her panties down her legs and threw them somewhere in the room. He plunged two fingers inside of her. She moaned and he entered a third finger. Catherine pulled his boxers down and he finished pulling them down after he withdrew his fingers. Catherine reached over to the bedside table and grabbed something. She then came back with it between her pointer and middle finger.

"Can't forget this." she said as she handed it to him.

Vincent opened it and slid it on. He then placed his member at her entrance. He looked at her and she nodded, ready for him. He plunged deep inside of her and Catherine moaned. They had release of the sexual tension building for months as he moved in and out of her. She linked her feet around his waist, so he could go deeper. Vincent growled in pleasure as this was his first time being with a woman in 10 years. He found one of her most sensitive spots and Catherine screamed his name. Thankfully, Heather was out for the night. Catherine was starting to reach her peak.

"I'm coming! Vincent! God, I'm coming!" she screamed.

Vincent moved inside of her faster and faster until he reached his and she reached hers. He collapsed on the side of her, covered in sweat. He pulled her to him.

"I love you, so much." Catherine whispered into his chest.

"I am so in love with you. I love you now and I'll love her forever." Vincent said but when he looked down at his new lover and she was already asleep. "My angel sleeps."

He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

*****THREE WORDS, EIGHT LETTERS*****

The next morning, Catherine woke up in the arms of a familiar someone. She looked up and saw Vincent and realized she was naked and he was too. Then, everything came rushing back from the night before. She tried to get out of Vincent's grip but he was just too strong for her. Vincent finally shifted and let her go. She scurried off to the bathroom. She put on her robe and looked into the mirror.

'How could I let this happen?' she thought. 'He was supposed to figure out his feelings for Alex, not make love to me.'

"Catherine?" she heard Vincent say. "Where are you?"

"I'll be right out."

Catherine opened the door and saw a very happy Vincent. She sat down on the bed. She gasped when she felt Vincent's arms wrap around her waist and start to nuzzle her neck. She couldn't help but giggle. He pulled her back to the headboard. He started to untie her robe but Catherine stopped him.

"Vincent, no." Catherine said.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't. As much as I love you and want you. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Alex. I can't because of Alex.

"Catherine, Alex isn't the one I love."

"She may not be the one you love but she still deserves answers."

"Catherine, I told her all that she needed to know."

"Okay. I love you." she said.

"I love you, too. I love you, now and I'll love you forever." Vincent said. "You know, that's the same thing I said last night but you were already asleep."

"Forever isn't long enough." Catherine said as she kissed him. He untied her robe and grabbed another condom. They fell into another time of love and passion.

**A/N: Steamy, sexy, and romantic! Hope you liked it.**

**Review!**


End file.
